rogue_traderfandomcom-20200213-history
O'hann Barbazon
Campaign: Trials and Tribulations of Tarron Damos "Did somebody say navigate?!" - O'hann Barbazon O'hann Barbazon is the head navigator aboard the rogue trader Tarron Damos's cruiser, and resident navis nobilite. Born into high standing of House Barbazon, O'hann is widely regarded amongst the nobilite as the "Mad Prince" who will one day either lead his house back into the prosperous era that was House Barbazon during it's glory days, or end up dead killed by his own crew. Personality and Appearance "I'm gonna look at you to death!" - O'hann Barbazon to everyone O'hann is selfish, greedy, and if you ask anyone whose ever met him a little crazy at best, and downright mad at worst. Tending to remain in his quarters when aboard his ship to perform his rituals that enhance his natural abilities as a navigator. In the field he is very prone to a shoot first, shoot second, shoot one more time to be sure, and then ask questions if anything is left. Being a navigator O'hann bears the trademark third eye embedded in his forehead, and is also one of the few navigators that refuses to shave his head and lets his hair grow wildly. In a mild disagreement with a crewman prior to his adventures with the Tarron Damos crew O'hann had a significant portion of the left side of his place blown off by an angerly fired laspistol, giving him a sort of half glass-glow smile. He was offered medical attention as well as mechanical replacements for the mutilated flesh, but refused under the assumption that the exposed jaw suited him more than any fleshy replacement. His clothing is the standard navigator robes that has been worn to ribbons, and now are worn more like a tribal shaman's garb in order to expose the various war paints that he applies to himself each morning. History O'hann has had a long history with rogue traders, none of which encounters lasted very long. Being a member of House Barbazon O'hann has the tendency to plot the most efficient ways through the warp, this doesn't necessarily mean that he takes them through the safest. Forcing his crew to remain on permanent guard through their warp travels, and eventually leading to a number of possessions, demon assaults, and barely avoided warp storms O'hann has become infamous amongst rogue traders as one of the worst possible navigators to have aboard, but no one has ever complained about being late. His crew prior to his adventures with the current one had bound him in his sleep and then tossed him in an escape shuttle forcefully ejecting him into the vast expanse of outer space. Living off the rations available in the escape shuttle for three weeks O'hann was eventually stumbled upon by the Argenteus Cornix and when he first had his doors opened up he proceeded to invite his founders in for a cup of tea which did not exist. In need of a navigator he was recruited and now serves Damos alongside a ragtag band of mercenaries who will either preserve his life, or be it's undoing. Category:Player Character Category:Trials and Tribulations of Tarron Damos